


Jerks

by RecklessNinja



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessNinja/pseuds/RecklessNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Ella and Carm I wrote instead of doing homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayevsessays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayevsessays/gifts).



They’re in the living room of Carm’s apartment in Toronto. Carm has been staring at her phone for a couple of minutes now, obviously not paying attention to the tv any more. Her eyes are fixed on the screen with a great intensity. Her eyebrows are knitted together in concentration. 

Ella’s on the opposite side of the couch acting like she’s reading while she’s actually watching Carm. Watching the way her face is scrunched up in concentration. Noticing how Carm’s hands are hidden away in the sleeves of her sweater -well Ella’s- sweater. Ella can’t help but sigh, because Carm looks so goddamn cute with her stupid curls and big sweater.

‘Whatcha thinking about?’ Ella breaks the silence and startles Carm in the process.

Carm doesn’t answer right away, clearly struggling for words. She looks down at her phone and takes a deep breath.

‘I want to post it.’ Ella knows she’s talking about the picture they took today. 

Carm had decided to take a picture of the two of them cuddled up on the couch, Ella’s face in the crook of her neck. Carm had told her it made her heart swell and made it her phone’s background. 

Carm still isn’t looking at her so Ella gets closer to her on the couch. She puts her hand under Carm’s chin and slowly tilts her head up, making Carm look at her. 

‘But what if I want you all to myself? I don’t want to share you.’ Ella’s eyes squint as she lets out a laugh. 

‘You can post it though.’ 

Carm tries to disguise how relieved -and thrilled- she is by rolling her eyes but it doesn’t work. So she just kisses Ella’s stupid face instead.

‘You’re a jerk.’ Now it’s Ella who rolls her eyes. She punches Carm’s arm and smiles.

‘Now you know how I feel, you ass.’ Carm pushes Ella over making her back fall onto the couch. Her eyes on Ella in awe. She moves forward and places her hand next to Ella’s body and hovers over her and stares down at her. 

Ella’s breath gets shallow and she closes her eyes in anticipation. She’s pretty sure these small moments are what it means to be in love. The simple feeling of Carm’s hand stroking cheek gives her butterflies in her stomach. She just loves these peaceful moments when Carm’s so freaking gentle. It almost makes her forget about the ache she feels when Carm’s not there, or how she had to wait months for this. The two of them just being in each other’s company, nothing fancy. Just being together is enough for her. For now.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ Ella keeps her eyes closed because she knows Carm isn’t done talking yet.

Carm’s head dips down to steal a quick kiss.

‘I love you.’ 

The ache of all the insecurities about their relationship she felt for past couple of months away from her melts away when Carm tells says that. 

‘Yeah?’ Ella lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and sighs. ‘well, I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first writing thing I've ever posted so please tell me what you think!


End file.
